Tortured but alive
by blackroselovesstories
Summary: Jaylen Yuki is an abused child when her father dies in an car accident, her mother dies from cancer and her brother moves away to college and will she ever get out of her hell or forever be traped! you must read to find out! JesseXOC


Tortured but alive

_**NEW STORY YAY X3 I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD ALL STORIES I 'M STILL ALIVE OK! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH FiF (Family is Found) I HATE IT WHEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK I HATE IT I HATE ANYWAYS ENJOY! X3 :D**_

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" the girl screamed her lungs as she runs through the halls, that used to be her home, it now belongs to her "step father" who married her mom since her brother went to college and her dad died from a car accident and her mom is with her dad now since she died from brain cancer last year. Now she knows no one can save her not even her own brother.  
>"<em>Come on, baby. I wanna do it. Come here, little slave~.<em>" the man said seductively thinking she playing hard to get. The man had a hard time walking to her since he's drunk. Not only that but in his hand, he also had a big silver knife dripping with blood at the edge.  
>"<strong>I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE OR YOUR BABY, YOU STUPID DRUNK BASTARD!<strong>" the girl screamed again, feeling her body shaking in terrible fear like in a horror movie.  
>"I have to get outta of here, away from this bastard." the girl whispered to herself as she leaned her head to the wall finding herself in to the living room where the fire place is flickering with fire sparks.<br>"_Found ya~._" the girl yelped when she feel unbelievable pain, blood rushing through the place where she has been stabbed.  
>"<strong>F-fucken b-bastard.<strong>" The girl chokes, feeling hot, thick liquid running through her fingers as her grip tightens, hurting, crying as she ran towards the door. Until she reached the door, the girl looked at her home once last time. By the door she sees candles that are burning with fire. There was an idea popped in her head, it's a risk she is willing to take but at less it will save her life. She quickly grabs the candle near her, carelessly spilling the melted wax in her wand, stinging her hand but that doesn't matter to her. She threw the candle at him, right in the eye causing him to scream in pain as the candle falls the fire catches on his clothes slowly starting the fire spreading around him. She throws another one at the rug suddenly the whole rug was in flames; she knew that the rug was not fire proved. The drunken man screams in pain, trying his best to run towards the girl. But luckily the girl was always two steps ahead, the girl grabbed the doorknob, opens the door, a smirk appeared on her lips, she felt so many emotions like excited, fear, nervousness, and other emotions. Not forgetting the crazy drunk bastard still supposedly running after her. She smiled and close the door behind her, hearing and feeling the large bang from the man made when he ran into the big, thick wooden door. Banging, shouting with all his might, she couldn't never let him out it's time to end his reign of terror forever. "_**Good-bye, (1)Claude. You drunk bastard.**_" She continued to feel the man's powerful bangs that cause her to jump a little. She smirk once again as she search in her pocket for a cold, rusty, bronze key, inserted it in its keyhole turning it and made a clicked signaling it's locked. She could leave now, she was finally free, carefully she stands up, limping down the two step stairs, "Good-bye, mom." then she starts walking to somewhere peaceful.

* * *

><p>3 hours later...<br>As walking became more and more painful, the girl ended up being in a park when in a very little age she remembered wonderful memories about her whole family being an actual family, when everything was a moment to be treasured, slowly walking towards the hill where the moon shines it's brightness, slowly sitting down next to her sacred big oak tree where sits alone with a few of the most beautiful flowers of the rainbow, gripping tightly her wound, groans of pain escaped from her chopped lips but somehow look kissable, laying her back towards the tree, looking up into the millions of stars in the sky. And mumbles softly, "My name is **_Jaylen Yuki_** and it will never change, I'll be with you soon mom, and dad." with these words the girl falls into an eternal sleep going to she will finally be sleeping at peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry if this was short I promise my OC will live I cant never let my OCs die... like that... and yea hope you like it and remember R&amp;R and like always if youre going to wirte some thing that might offend me or my story then just keep your mind <span> and <span> your mouth shut _**

**_1. the abuser name is Claude becuase i kinda like this name and it means lame _**

**_and yea you'll find out who is her brother just so you know not an OC i need a name for Mrs. Yuki for FiF and yea bye~~~~~~~! _**

**_See ya'll _**

**_- Eryn 3~~~~~ _**


End file.
